kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pawn Shoppe
thumb The Pawn Shoppe (aka the Pawn Shop) is a store on the main street of the Isle of the Crown in King's Quest VI. It is owned and operated by Hakim. Background It sells curios and antiques. It sells some practical items which would find use in normal every day life, as well as more obscure, magical items. An ancient suit of armor and mysterious objects such as an old, dusty crystal ball, and a stuffed bear can be seen along the walls and adorning the shelves of the Shoppe. The Shoppe also sells various nicknacks, many of which would have been very useful to have in previous King's Quest games. The Shoppe also has free peppermint candies for its customers, possibly exported and/or created from the peppermint leaves which grow on the Isle of the Winged Ones. Important items *Invisible Ink"Narrator: "A little glass bottle labeled "ink"." (found in pot outside) *Mechanical nightingale ('Wind-up nightingale'KQ6 Hintbook, pg 99) *Tinder box *Magic map *Wooden flute *Painter's brush *Mint Other items *Hull-hole detector "for finding hard-to-spot holes in small sailboats" (referencing rowboat in Wizard and the Princess and sailboat in KQV) *Cat-cookie mix "play tricks on your friends"(referencing KQ3) *Golden bridle finder "for finding nearly-invisible golden bridles" (referencing KQ4) *Self-adhesive emeralds "what you use if you don't have honey" (referencing KQ5) *Tongue climbing gear "tested on over one hundred whale tongues" (referencing KQ4) *Uvula tickler "guaranteed to make large mammals sneeze" (referencing KQ4) *Cheese hook "for retrieving cheese out of small holes" (referencing KQ5) *Shovel "guaranteed not to break for over one-hundred grave diggings" (referencing KQ4) *Bridge repair kit "For when you've crossed a bridge one too many times" (reference to KQ2) *Stair traction pads "Stop slipping off those narrow staircases" (referencing the stairs in the mountain in KQ1/KQ3, Dracula's Castle and Crystal Tower in King's Quest II, the stairs in Manannan's basement in KQ3, the stairs to the organ in King's Quest IV, and probably the stairs leading up from the beach on Mordack's island in King's Quest V.) *Owl Courage Potion, for spineless owls (such as Cedric) *Gnome-be-gone (referencing Wizard and the Princess and self-referencing the Sense Gnomes in KQ6) *Miniature carpet cleaner. "for those castles-in-a-bottle." (referencing KQV) *Bird's nest soup mix. "treasure not included." (referencing KQ1, a bird nest which held a treasure, a Golden Egg) *Garlic "especially grown for vampire resilience." (referencing KQ2) *Magic mirror glass cleaner "for when your future looks fuzzy" (reference to Merlin's Mirror). *Shark repellant (reference to KQ3 and KQ4) *Enchanted Sorcerer's Flea and Tick Collars (reference to Manannan) *The world-famous talking bear abducted from a small mountain community in California.Narrator (KQ6): The world-famous talking bear has been sulking ever since his abduction from a small mountain community California. He refuses to discuss real estate. *Crystal balls *Stuffed moose-heads *A strange winged device. *An old suit of armor and a helmet. *Half-burnt wax candles *A tall skeleton *A hatchet embedded in a log of wood (perhaps a reference to the ax in the stump in KQ1). *A lady's hand mirror (a reference to the mirror used to defeat Medusa in KQ3) & many other mirrors left unsold. *A few well-aged barrels *A small red drum *A horn for drink or powder. *A worn leather wine skin Items in Pot Items from the estate of the "only wizard Green Isles ever knew", Haroun alRaschid. *Magic exploding gum wrappers. *A shattered crystal ball *A cracked wand *A fake thumbNarrator (KQ6): "Magic exploding gum wrappers... A shattered crystal ball... A cracked wand.... A fake thumb... Hmmm..." Behind the scenes *The location in California is from the city of Oakhurst. There was an actual mechanical talking bear near the Sierra offices there. *The word "shoppe" is an example of pseudo-archaic spelling, which reflects the spelling most commonly used in fourteenth century English. The E in such words would be pronounced. In the United States, the Es were dropped from many words while they were retained in Britain. This change reflected the fact that the letter was no longer pronounced. Britain now uses such spellings to distinguish theirs from American spellings. *The cracked wand might be Mordack's from King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder *Alexander is not allowed to use the crystal ball because it "would not be fair to peek at his future". This is hypocritical because he will visit an oracle later in the game. References Category:Shops Category:Places (KQ6)